Will of the Heart
by Icemakesyoumelt
Summary: I have returned! With a collection of snapshots taken from a bigger picture. Chapters taken from a story called Life. "Its never quite what you expect." AxC KxL DxM MxM YxS
1. To Love and Shoes

* * *

Right, well, Disclaimer time! Aura does not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, any of the characters, shoes, or love!

Enjoy all!

* * *

_Chapter 1: To love and Shoes_

* * *

To realise that you have fallen in love is almost like riding a roller coaster. Backwards.

The happiness, excitement, anxiety, fear, yearning and horror are enough to turn any mans head.

But not this mans!

Defiantly not. He was calm, collected and brave. He could face such a simple task, because, after all, how hard could it be?

"Athrun? Hey, you've been standing there for 10 minutes now! Snap out of it!" Kira nudged his friend worriedly. Of the 15 minutes they'd been standing outside Cagalli's mansion, Athrun had been silent for the most part, not talking, not moving, heck, Kira couldn't even tell if the man was breathing or not! Frankly, it was really beginning to freak him out. He let out a sigh of relief as Athrun turned his head to face him.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry, I was…thinking!"

"I believe the word you're actually looking for is 'panicking'." Athrun laughed and shook his head as Kira crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not panicking! I could go in there right now if I wanted!" He puffed out his chest, as if to prove his point.

Well, to be honest…

He was panicking like hell!

He really hadn't known what all the fuss was about until now. When other boys had come back and told him all about their horrible experiences, he had always said the same thing.

"All you had to do was say 'I love you' how hard could it be?!"

But as he stood on Cagalli's doorstep, dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants and clutching a bouquet of red roses, he'd found that, actually, it was very hard indeed.

This was THE hardest thing he'd had to do in a very long time!

He wanted to run away, but he was actually too afraid to move more than his head.

"Athrun? I'm ringing the doorbell right now!"

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' His inner self screamed.

"Okay then. Thanks Kira." His outer self said.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He then quickly pressed the doorbell button and dived behind a nearby bush.

"Coming!" A voice yelled from inside.

Athrun's poor, love struck heart nearly exploded.

He had a whole speech planned out not moments ago, but it had all fled his mind, leaving just one word in its place.

SHIT!

As he heard footsteps approaching the door, he tried to calm himself down. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do what the other men had done in all their stories. He would _**not **_try to cover himself by saying something completely ridicules like 'I love your shoes'.

The door opened and Cagalli gasped. He took a deep breath, thrust the roses at her and spoke.

"Cagalli…"

She blushed and took the flowers.

"I love…"

Come on! Just say it!

"…Your shoes!"

DAMN IT!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this mismatch collection of one shots. Read and Review beautiful Fanfictioners!


	2. I Will!

Aura: Take it away Mir!

Miriallia: Disclaimer! Aura still doesn't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, us (the characters), golden hairgrips, true love, or blushes!

Aura: Thank you Miri!

_Chapter 2: 'I Will!' _

* * *

In all the time he had known Lacus, he'd never once told her he loved her.

Which he did.

So much in, that it was beginning to hurt. Almost like it was trying to burn its way out of his body.

If Athrun had built up the courage to tell Cagalli he loved her, then you could damn well confess to Lacus!

"Its just a matter of will, Kira! Will of the Heart!" Athrun had told him.

Admittedly, Athrun had said "I love you're shoes" which had made Cagalli laugh at him. But after he got over the initial embarrassment, he said it had been a lot easier to confess.

He didn't have any flowers and he wasn't dressed up like Athrun had been, but he did have the Hairgrip.

Ages ago, he had been walking through Orb, and he spotted a beautiful golden flower hairgrip in the window of a jewellers and, in a moment of delusional hope of one day giving it to Lacus, he'd brought it. But he'd been to shy to give it to her until now. Now was his chance!

He could feel his face getting redder as he saw the pink haired angel walk towards the part of the garden he was hid-sorry, _standing _in! His heart sped up as he noticed just how radiant she looked in the sunlight. Her eyes met his. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Kira? You're face is rather red, are you-"

" I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

Lacus blinked.

What happened? He wasn't sure. All he recalled was thinking those few words, when all of a sudden; they were tumbling out his mouth. He blushed scarlet and looked at the ground. He stretched the box containing the hairgrip out in front of him, offering it to Lacus. He felt like a schoolgirl giving the boy she liked a love letter!

"I-I love you, Lacus."

He gasped, startled, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around him,

"I love you too, Kira!"

Oh, thank the lord!!!

Kira couldn't help grinning wildly as he began to dance happily inside. He leant down and kissed her gently.

Will of the Heart…

Indeed!

* * *

Aura: Chapter two! Its been 10 minutes since i uploaded the first chapter and i already have a review! YAY! Thank you so much Shiloah18!

Yzak: Please, don't encourage her.

Aura: Shut up meanie! Anyway, this chapter was a little harder for me to write! I don't really no why, it just was!

Yzak: You really are a useless writer! What about your other stories!?

Aura: Uhm…**sweatdrops **I'm getting there!

Miriallia: Oh my days. RxR everyone!


	3. Memories in the Rain

Aura: I'm back! I'm on a roll here!

Yzak: **twitches**

Miriallia: Aura, he's been like that for sometime now…

Aura: That's just because he's read the script for the fourth chapter!

Yzak: **twitch** **twitch**

Miriallia: Right…well, disclaimer! Aura doesn't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Memories in the Rain from BLEACH, or Rain. She just hired it to fall for about half an hour or so!

Aura: Thank you Miri! As you can tell, my inspiration for this chapter came from Memories in the Rain, a song from the anime BLEACH. Which I do not own. At all.

_Chapter 3: Memories in the Rain_

* * *

_Slow Motion_

_And suddenly – love!_

_Bleach-Memories in the Rain_

* * *

She had hated him.

Right from the top of his elegant blonde hair, down to his perfectly polished shoes.

She hated his arrogant and cocky personality, his annoying laugh, his suggestive remarks, and the way he called her Miri-sweet.

But admittedly, as she stood here, in the pouring rain, embraced by his arms, she was beginning to think that, perhaps, he wasn't really all that bad.

But now the question stood.

Should she give in and humor his sorry ass, or should she kick it from to next week?!

Somewhere, deep down, she'd probably loved him for a while now, but she'd be damned if she admitted that to him! At first, every time she looked at him, she though she had betrayed Toelle. But after a long talk with Murrue one night, she'd realised that people were right. Toelle wouldn't have wanted her to suffer. He would've wanted her to move on with her life; be happy! And so, slowly, she had begun to talk to him as a person, not as an enemy solider.

She wasn't quite sure how it got to this point, but it had, and here they were. No turning back now!

There was honestly no point in denying her pounding heart and flushing cheeks, but was she really ready to hear it? She had enjoyed pretending to hate him and as much as she liked him, she knew she'd miss it.

Dearka drew back and caressed her cheek gently. He opened his mouth. She could see him mouth her name but it was a little hard to hear through the rain and thunder. His mouth began to move again, but she couldn't quite catch what it was he was saying.

"Uh Dearka? You're gonna have to speak up a bit, its kind of hard to hear…"

Now this was rather awkward. Almost as awkward as the time she'd tried to kill him. But that wasn't a memory they liked to bring up often. Although sometimes, it makes her laugh a little. She'd tried to stab him, she'd cried all over him, and she'd gone completely psycho, yet he still found her attractive!

Sometimes, she really doubted his sanity.

Suddenly, he grinned at her in that cocky way that she adored and detested at the same time, and the next thing she knew, he'd pulled her to him and smacked his wet yet warm lips against hers.

Either she'd been thinking so hard she'd missed the confession, or he'd just decided to skip it completely. But you know what?

She didn't mind.

She kissed him back, savouring his warmth, his taste. The rain suddenly felt so much warmer and she swore she couldn't feel the ground anymore.

No, she didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Aura: Aaah chapter three! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I like writing from Miriallias point of view just as much as I like writing from Athrun's!

Miriallia: I feel proud!

Yzak: Proud?! You should be feeling insulted!

Aura: **attacks him**

Miriallia: Eeep. Okay everyone, RxR please!

**Soundtrack for Today's chapter:** How To Save A Life – The Fray (Haha! Bet you thought I was gonna say Memories in the Rain!)


	4. One of Those Days

Aura: Miri? Have you seen Yzak?

Miriallia: No, why?

Aura: GOOD LORD! Yzak is MISSING!

Miriallia: Huh?! Do you think he's been kidnapped?!

Aura: No way! He probably ran away, but When Yzak disappears, bad things happen!

Miriallia: Oh dear…**blows whistle** Dearka!

Dearka: **appears** You called!

Miriallia: Go find Yzak!

Dearka: Aye!

Aura:…:o

Miriallia: Right, Disclaimer! Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Arranged Marriages, bad days, or Tomboys!

_Chapter 4: One of Those Days_

* * *

Today was slowly turning into a very horrible nightmare. 

Like everyday did for Yzak.

Often, he would close his eyes and will himself to wake up. When he opened his eyes to find it hadn't worked, he'd usually throw a chair across the room, just to make himself feel slight better. After all, being stuck in a state of constant humiliation does tend to drive a person slightly mad.

But this surely had to be some sort of joke. Even his _real_ nightmares weren't as bad as this!

Right now, he really needed Athrun or Dearka around to attack, physically or verbally, doesn't really matter. But the only two people around this damn house were his mother and that god forsaken Tomboy.

_Shiho_

Even her _name_ made his blood boil. To everyone else, she was a quiet, level-headed girl, but behind closed doors, she was a violent, loud, opinionated Tomboy.

He'd be damned if he actually_ went through_ with this marriage.

Seriously, what kind of hellish place had he been born into!?

He growled to himself.

She wasn't pretty, she wasn't nice, she wasn't submissive, and she was like a _clone _of that woman Athrun liked. Except Shiho was prettier, nicer and a lot quieter.

What the fk!? He'd just contradicted everything he just said!

Oh no. No, no, no. He was _not _falling into this trap! He'd seen it many times before, and there was no way in _hell _that he was just gonna stroll right into it!

Athrun had fallen in love with that Cagalli woman, Cry-baby Yamato had fallen in love with the Clyne Princess, and Dearka had fallen for that crazy brown haired psycho who'd tried to kill him. He witnessed them all and he'd cleverly found a way to avoid ending up like…like _them_!

The best and most efficient way to stop himself falling in love with Shiho; is to stay as far away as possible.

Not that he _would _fall for her or anything, but you know, just in case…

"Yzak dear, I've arranged the date for-dear? Wait sweetheart, where are you going? Yzak? COME BACK HERE!!"

Note to self: Send mom flowers later.

* * *

Aura: WOOOO! Chapter 4! I'm so happy! I had a lot of fun with this chapter! And a lot of fun with the _Italic_ button! 

Miriallia: We can tell!

Aura: Heh heh…hey, did Dearka find Yzak?

Miriallia: Oh yeah!

Dearka: **drags** **in** **Yzak**

Aura: Why is he hog tied!?

Dearka: Tell you what, ask him yourself! **Unties**

Yzak: I'LL KILL YOU AURA!

Aura: Eeep! **Runs** **away**

Miriallia: Oh my…well, RxR everyone!

**Soundtrack for Today's Chapter:** Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon


	5. Attempt 1: Failed

Miriallia: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter five! I'm sure you're all wandering why Aura isn't here to say this, but since the blow Yzak's pride suffered in the last chapter, she has gone into hiding. And Yzak is sat in a well-protected room with both Dearka and Athrun guarding it! So don't worry everyone! He can't escape!

Lacus: I'll do the disclaimer for you then Miri!

Miriallia: Thanks Lacus!

Lacus: No problem! Disclaimer: Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Marriage, Periods, Butlers, Kitchen utensils, Calendars, or Valentines Day!

Miriallia: Enjoy everyone!

_Chapter 5: Operation Marriage: Part 1_

* * *

Today.

He wanted to do it today.

He stared up at the ceiling from his place on the bed, and ruffled his blonde hair. He had to admit, he was nervous as hell. But after everything the had been through, all the crap they had endured, all the horrors they'd had to brave, this was just one simple piece of happiness he wanted to give her. Heck, Murrue was a loving, kind, caring woman, and if fate was going to bully her like this, he was going to fight back. He was gonna bring fate down!

He glanced at the small, black velvet box on the chest of draws beside him and grinned.

Today, he was going to ask Murrue to marry him.

He knew this wasn't going to be as simple as it sounded, but he was determined! Nothing in this world could stop him!

Well, nothing except…

He gasped and jumped off his bed, running to check the calendar. His heart leapt in fear as he nervously scanned the paper.

Please, please don't let her be…

His heart sank.

There it was: February 6th with a little 'P' marked in the top, right hand corner of the Box. He glared at it, willing to disappear.

But no.

The little red 'P' continued to taunt him by not even wavering. He almost felt that it was laughing in his face.

"SHE'S ON HER PERIOD!" It seemed to scream at him.

He sighed dejectedly and sunk down onto the king-sized bed him and his beloved Murrue shared together.

"Guess I'll just wait till Valentines Day…" He picked up the box and placed it back in it secret place under the chest of draws.

Suddenly, the butler came running in, slamming the door behind him. He leant against is, panting, his eyes wide with fear.

"Mu, Sir, don't go out there! Miss Murrue has decided a-a change of…uh, a change of cutlery is in order!"

Which basically ment 'Your crazy girlfriend has gone psycho, and is throwing knives and forks at the kitchen staff!"

Mu chuckled slightly and put a hand on the young mans shoulder. Poor man had only started working here last week. He _had_ forgotten to warn him about this 'time of the month'…

"One day, you'll learn kiddo. When Murrue is on her period, it is best just to avoid her completely. Unless, of course, you bring her a peace offering of the chocolaty kind. Otherwise, it's best not to bother her!"

Or ask her to marry you…

Oh well, next week it is!

* * *

Miriallia: Aura? You can come out now?

Aura: **from** **behind** **a** **strategically** **placed** **sofa**…Is it over?

Miriallia: Yes, its over, Yzak has been locked away!

Aura: YIPPEE! **Jumps** **up** Wow, lets see, Chapter 5…not my favourite chapter, but the start of something bigger! There will be many attempts for Mu to wed Murrue, but that's another story.

Miriallia: So, RxR everyone!

**Soundtrack for Today's Chapter: **Coldplay – Speed of Sound


	6. I'm not in love!

All: HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR ALL!

Aura: Chinese New Year is pretty cool! (Y)

Yzak: **twitch**

Aura: Uh…Yzak? **pokes**

Yzak: **twitch** **twitch**

Aura: He's still not over the blow-to-the-ego that was my fourth Chapter! Perhaps all he needs is some hugs! Okay everyone get hugging! **grins**

Miriallia: Ah…**sweatdrops **Anyway, disclaimer! Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Love, Mommies boys, Roses, Lilies, Orchids, or Carnations!

Aura: Enjoy!

_Chapter 6: I'm not in Love!_

* * *

She was _not_ in love.

Seriously!

How could she be!? He was an arrogant, short tempered, loud-mouthed Prick! It is actually impossible for anyone to fall in love with such a jerk! She didn't love him at all! Nope! Not one bit! When his mom broke the news of their arranged marriage last month, he actually _ran away_. And he is _still _sending his mom flowers everyday. Big bouquets of lilies, and roses, and carnations, and orchids, and lots of other flowers that she didn't recognise.

How could she like such a wimpy mommies boy!?

But then again, his mom was a pretty scary woman at times. When she remembered the way Mrs Joule had screamed at her son the day he ran out, it sent shivers down her spine. The windows actually shook!

But none of this mattered. Not as she stood here, pinned against the wall, by none other than the devil-child himself.

Just for a second, her opinion of him (and his mom) had flown away. In fact, she was pretty sure her mind had melted completely.

She wanted to hit the bastard for making her feel like this!

She hated it when he touched her, or looked at her, or said her name. It always made her feel so…

Wait, no! She felt nothing! Because, as she liked to tell herself, she was _not_ in love with Yzak!

His ice blue eyes stared into hers and his grip on her tightened. All she had to do was knee him and she'd be free!

But…

She didn't want to be free…

"Shiho…"

You know what? Screw it!

She leant her head forward and kissed him. She didn't care if he pushed her away, heck, she didn't care if he tried to bite her tongue off! Because no matter what her mind wanted to say, her heart just screamed louder.

She was in love with Yzak!

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Aura: OMG! Chapter 6 already! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of such a high number!

Yzak: What are you talking about woman! It's only a measly 6!

Aura: Oh good! He's talking again! Thank god for that, the silence was beginning to freak me out a little bit!

Yzak: **growls** I hate you.

Miriallia: Okayyy…RxR all!

**Soundtrack for Today's Chapter: **Honoo no Tobira by FictionJunctionYUUKA


	7. Damn

Aura: Ahahaha, I am back!

Yzak: Woman! You're getting lazy already!

Aura: Wha-?

Yzak: You are down to ONE CHAPTER A DAY!

Aura: I thought that was normal!?

Yzak: You're weak woman, WEAK!

Aura: Eeep!

Miriallia: Okayyy…well as interesting as this is, we're suppose to be introducing the chapter!

Dearka: You know, I really don't think they're listening Miri-sweet!

Miriallia: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Dearka: Aaah! Disclaimer, Miri-sweet! Disclaimer!

Miriallia: Oh yes…disclaimer! Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Jealousy, Hearts, Run-away mouths, or the definition of Perfect!

Aura: **running** **away** **from** **crazed** **Yzak**

Miriallia: Well…enjoy the story!

_Chapter 7: Damn_

* * *

Why?

Why'd he have to be so perfect!?

Is it any _wonder_ the other woman flirt with him so much!

Damn him.

Damn him and his perfect smile.

Damn him and his touch, taste, eyes, laugh, body, and voice.

She crossed her arms and growled. The blush on her face simply refused to fade, and recalling the events of this morning seriously wasn't helping! She wanted to blame him, tell herself that it was all his fault, but she just couldn't. It's not his fault he's so perfect, and it's deffinatly not his fault that his girlfriend couldn't control her own mouth.

The words had honestly just tumbled out!

She didn't even register what she'd done until after it had already happened. She didn't have the time! The look on everyone's face would haunt her forever.

Normally, on an embarrassing occasion such as this, she'd blame her ever naive and apologetic brother, who would make sure to apologise and make it up to her as best he could, even when he had no idea what he'd done! But, she couldn't blame Kira for this one. She often wondered how he, or Athrun, put up with her.

She cringed again as that horric scene replayed in her mind _again_, and slumped over her desk in defeat.

If she were an over dramatic person, she'd insist her life was over. But she was a Princess, and Princess' weren't over dramatic…

…

Oh, who was she kidding!?

She _is _an over dramatic person and her life _is _over!

Although, before she went ahead and killed herself, she would have to write a will. And say goodbye to Athrun…wait, no! She loved Athrun too much to kill herself! Oh well…she'll just go into hiding for a while. But only after she apologised to Orb. And all those girls. And, of course, to Athrun.

It isn't everyday your psycho girlfriend opens up the Orb communication in the middle of a council meeting, just to tell her country that you slept together for the first time last night, just to get rid of all those annoying little stalker girls.

And then tell them to "suck on that".

URG!

Screw the hiding!

Goodbye cruel world!

* * *

Aura: **ZOMG**! Chapter 7! SEVEN I tell you! That's only THREE away from TEN! TEEEEN!

Yzak: FFS…

Aura: I loved writing this chapter, just because Cagalli intrigues me! **grins **And I had fun with the _Italic_ button again, along with the punctuation marks!

Miriallia: Aura really likes to use the "!" key!

Aura: You bet I do! Anyway, thank you so much for reading guys!

Miriallia: RxR!

**Soundtrack for Today's Chapter: **Pride – High and Mighty Color


	8. The Difference

Aura: IN YOUR FACE YZAK!

Yzak: You only wrote this chapter because you weren't sure you could get one written tomorrow…

Aura: Shut up!

Miriallia: Aaah…Disclaimer! Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cute, yet incredibly annoying, Mr Pink, or breasts!

Yzak: The breasts bit sound really random!

Miriallia: Indeed!

Aura: Anyways, enjoy!

_Chapter 8: The Difference_

* * *

She was worried.

Really she was.

She was the type of person who worried a lot about the people around her, and sometimes, she even felt like an over protective mother, fussing over her children at all times. But she couldn't help it! She loved them all far too much.

Especially Kira.

And now, she knew he loved her too.

But that just made her more worried about the whole situation!

Normally, she was so sure of herself, confident enough to be truly content with who she was. And she believed herself to be (at least a little) understanding and forgiving. But sometimes, like now for instance, she would remember Meer, and the worry came back!

She didn't want to bother anyone with this particular worry, especially Kira, but even she had those little things that bothered her. So, maybe one day, she will ask Kira about it. Or perhaps just Athrun, or Dearka, or Yzak.

She didn't need to ask Cagalli, or Miriallia, or any of the other women, because they had all noticed instantly! She always just shrugged it off as being a woman thing.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her that shocked her a little bit. She let out a gasp and stopped walking around the gardens. She glanced down at her breasts.

Were they really…?

No. Of course not!

She looked down at the ground instead and contemplated for a while. Does she act like that? Like Meer did?

"Oh no! Oh no!" Mr Pink cried in his little Robotic voice. It seemed he had managed to get himself stuck in a rose bush. She smiled to herself and plucked him out from the tangle of thorns inside. No, she didn't act like that, she was sure!

"Thank you Lacus! Thank you Lacus."

She stroked Mr Pink affectionately. She wanted to get this off her chest, so who better was there to tell than a little pet robot who couldn't tell anyone else?

" Oh Mr Pink. Why _did _nobody notice that Meer wasn't me?"

Honestly.

Meer's breasts were so much bigger than hers.

Surely Kira must've noticed?

* * *

Aura: Aaah…I don't like this Chapter much…

Yzak: Then why'd you put it up?

Aura: Honestly? I wanted to practice writing as Lacus! I've never done it before and so I wanted to see if it was bad or not! Because if its really horrid and painful to read, then I wont write a love scene from her point of view! **TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

Yzak: Don't shout in my ear damn it! Stupid woman!

Miriallia: Please, do tell us what you think! As funny as it is to watch Aura stress about it, the poor kid is being way to harsh on herself! So, RxR all!

**Soundtrack to Today's Chapter: **Yellow - Coldplay


	9. All The Way

Aura: **dies**

Yzak: Well, that can't be good for business!

Miriallia: Oh dear! Shall we continue anyway?

Yzak: **shrugs** might as well! If we poke her enough, she'll get back up!

Miriallia: Well…if you're sure! Disclaimer: Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Panic, Fear, Chocolate, or sappy moments!

Yzak: **pokes** **Aura**

Miriallia: Uh…on with the story!

_Chapter 9: All The Way_

* * *

Okay.

Deep breaths.

Think pure thought man, pure thoughts!

He stood outside Miriallias house, and the amount of panic and fear coursing through his body was almost unimaginable. Athrun had done it, Mu had done it, heck! Even that Kira kid had done it! Even Yzak and Shiho were halfway there goddamn it! His pride would be smooshed beyond repair if _they_ did it before _he_ did!

But why!

Why was this so hard!

Seriously, if he had known it would feel this scary, he wouldn't have bothered! But…he knew he really, _really _wanted this. When Athrun had told him about it and how easy it was, he must've been lying, because this was turning into one of the hardest things he'd had to do in a while.

He knew he must have looked like a bit of a dork, standing on the balcony outside Miriallia's room, holding a box of chocolates (Miri-sweets favourites of course!) and constantly raising his fist to knock on the window, but then putting it straight back down again.

Snap out of it man! Just knock on the damn window! It's a window! Its not gonna eat you!

Although he probably should've used the front door…

" Dearka, what are you doing?"

Uh oh…

He turned around, quickly hiding the box behind his back, and looked over the edge of the balcony to see a confused and some-what tired Miri-sweet.

BUSTED!!!

Although, he could've sworn she was in her room only a minute ago!

"Uh…um, well…y-you see…" What the hell was wrong with him?! He never stutters. Ever!

"Hold on, I'll be up in a second!"

Oh boy, this was so awkward. Even more awkward than the time she'd tried to kill him. Its not something he liked to remember often, but the fact the he loves her so much, even after all that's happened, does make him laugh sometimes.

Wait- SEE!

He said it in his head, now why the _hell_ won't the words come out of his _mouth_?!

"Uh, Dearka? Hello? Are you coming in or not?"

To her room?

With her?

Alone…

Stop man! These are _not _pure thoughts! This could be his only chance, and he wasn't gonna blow it by saying something completely stupid or perverted. Miri-sweet opened her baloney door and stepped to the side. Okay man, breath, relax…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Phew, that feels so much better!

He walked in, slid the door shut behind him and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to this so bad, he felt like he was gonna burst! And he felt slightly woozy…

He waited until she had her back was turned…

NOW!

He grabbed her waist and pulled her too him. He pressed her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He heard her gasp and he couldn't help but grin. He leant down, so that his mouth was touching her ear, and whispered.

" _I love you, Miriallia Haw_…"

See? That wasn't so bad!

Now excuse me while I pass out.

"D-Dearka? Don't you _dare_ pass out on- ACK!"

* * *

Aura: **alive **CHAPTER 9!!! WOOOOOOOOOO!

Yzak: My ears are bleeding here woman! Shut the hell up!

Aura: Nine! One away from TEN!

Miriallia: **blushing too much to speak**

Aura: Awwww! How sweet! This is another chapter that i really enjoyed writing!

Miriallia: Thank you, i think...**smiles**

Yzak: Well, make sure you review, because if you don't, we're the ones who have to suffer Aura and her constant "I'm a bad writter!" crap.

**Soundtrack to Today's Chapter: **Breathe - Imogen Heap


	10. A&E

Aura: Eeeek! Sorry everyone! I know it's been two days since the last chapter T.T

Yzak: LAZY WOMAN!

Aura: Nooo! I was too tired to write!

Yzak: LAME EXCUSE!

Aura: The ideas don't flow when I'm tired!

Yzak: Right…well, I'm off to kill some people, be back soon.

Aura: Yzak :O Waaaiit!

Miriallia: I'm going to do this real quick, so I can help Aura restrain Yzak! Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, stress balls, pain, or accidents!

_Chapter 10: A&E (no not the hospital…WAIT! CHAPTER 10! WHEEEEE!)_

* * *

His body ached. 

Really badly.

He was covered in bruises from head to toe, painful little blue-green coloured ones that caused him to cringe every time he moved. He had contemplated padding, but it was hard to move around with your body covered in sponges.

He could pull through this! Love conquers all right?

His face flushed as he remembered what had happened a few nights ago. The memory kept him going through all the pain. Even when she'd told orb all about their first night together (yes, meaning Sex! Sex with Cagalli…can you believe it!?) he laughed at her embarrassment and felt almost as if he'd fallen in love with her all over again. Of course, he had suffered for it afterwards, but it had been worth it.

She always felt so bad afterwards, that she'd kiss every one of his bruises better. And that usually led to other things.

My god, he loved her so much.

OUCH!

Oh great, it hurt his body just thinking about Cagalli!

Today had been particularly painful. He had gained a lump on his head the size of a golf ball (she'd accidentally threw the stapler at his head), three bruises on his shin (one where she actually got angry enough to kick him, and the other two were doors and chairs she'd accidentally hit him with) a couple of large scratches on his arm (…where'd those come from?) and a swollen hand. He smiled slightly as he clenched and un-clenched his fist.

Poor Cagalli had cried when she realised she'd slammed it in the door!

Perhaps, he really should get her a stress ball. At least then his body wouldn't be so abused! If she got stressed or angry with the ball and accidentally threw it, punched it, or shut it in doors, she wouldn't feel so bad about it!

…

On second thought, he'd probably walk in at the wrong time and be pelted with said innocent stress ball.

Well, he knew love came with sacrifices too, and if being a personal punch bag was all it took to keep Cagalli happy, then so be it!

But jeez…

Accidentally or not…

That woman can _punch

* * *

_

Aura: DONEEE!! CHAPTER 10! CHAPTER 10! I'm so proud of myself! Thats DOUBLE DIGITS now! **Grins **As Yzak is off being hunted down by Kira, Dearka, Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia AND Shiho, Lacus and dear Departed Nicol are going to help with this part!

Nicol: Hey everyone! Did you miss me?

Aura: A lot! **Sobs**

Lacus: Its nice to see you again Nicol! **smiles**

Nicol: Its nice to be here! **smiles back**

Aura: Oh Nicol! Why'd they have to kill you! **still sobbing**

Nicol: **Pats her head **There there Aura! I'm back for your story aren't I?

Aura: **Sniffles**

Lacus: Well, make sure you RxR everyone!

Nicol: Yeah! We'll give you cookies!

**Soundtrack To Today's Chapter: **Spit it Out – IAMX


	11. Your Song

Aura: Aaah! Valentines day in…TWO DAYS! And I haven't written a single valentines chapter! I'm gonna be speed updating here people!

Nicol: Hey, where are all the others?

Aura: Still out hunting Yzak, I believe!

Lacus: Hmm…I wonder why he was so upset?

Aura: Is THAT why he went to kill someone?

Nicol: Knowing Yzak that person probably pissed off a friend of his!

Aura: Oh, I see…

Lacus: Ah! Anyway, Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Valentines Day, songs, love, or perverted thoughts! **Blushes**

Aura: Enjoy!

_Chapter 11: Your Song_

* * *

Valentines Day… 

What was she going to get Kira for Valentines Day!?

Oh dear…

She had never had a special someone, like Kira, for Valentines Day before! Sure, she had been engaged to Athrun for that short amount of time, but they hadn't had a Valentines Day together in that time! She used to send a valentine too her father every year but that was different. The love she has for her father and the love she has for Kira are too completely different feelings. She couldn't even ask her father for any help on this matter either. But she didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long…

Perhaps she should ask Athrun?

Oh wait, no, he was in hospital! Cagalli had said something about his hand being broken? She had been really nervous and worried, and it's hard to understand her when she's panicking! She must've shut his hand in the door again…

Who else would know? She could try some of Kiras other friends, but she didn't want to bother them. Especially since many of them were having the same trouble she was!

Her heart gave a funny leap as a strange thought entered her mind.

What if Kira and her…?

She blushed and shook her head.

Such perverted thoughts made her feel a little ashamed. But sometimes, she just couldn't get rid off them when they popped up in her mind…

Oh dear!

Focus Lacus! You can do this!

A gift for Kira. A gift for Kira. It has to show him just how much she loves him, something that will always remind him of her.

But what!?

It was all very well to send him a bear with 'I love you' or other various phrases on it, but then, they weren't her words. There's a world of difference between a bunch of pretty words thrown together, and her very own feelings woven in words.

Wait!

That's it!

She would write him a song.

A song just for him. A song that wasn't just pretty words and a pleasant tune, but a song that was made up of pieces of her heart. Her feelings. Her love for Kira.

Will of the Heart.

A perfect name!

But…

How on _earth_ was she going to manage to write and record it in _two days_!?

She smiled.

'Through sheer will of the heart I guess!'

* * *

Aura: Chapter 11! I am so very, very happy! I really am! I feel like a better writer, just for writing so many chapters! And you really encouraging reviewers! 

Nicol: Yes, thank you so much for all of your reviews so far!

Lacus: Yes, thank you so much! It's nice to have Aura so happy when she looks at her work.

Nicol: Yeah, normally she shudders and goes to hide in a corner somewhere…

Lacus: Yes, it's awfully distressing…

Nicol: But she seems perfectly happy now!

Aura: They like me! They really, really LIKE ME! **cries tears of joy**

Lacus: **smiles** Please, keep up the reviews everyone!

Nicol: I do wander when the others will be back…

**Soundtrack To Today's Chapter: **Kiss and Swallow - IAMX


	12. The Eve of Valentine

Aura: Well, it appears Yzak ran off to kill my boyfriend! You know, as you do…:S

Miriallia: But its okay, we have him restrained in the room again as we try and figure out why :)

Nicol: Why would he try and do that?

Lacus: Well, Aura was sad, and when she's sad, she can't write! So I guess...Yzak blames him?

Aura: Indeed…ANYWAYZ! Aren't you all excited! It's the pre-valentines day chapter!

Miriallia: Valentines Day! Valentines Day!

Aura: Exactly! Oh, and I'm very sorry if some parts of this chapter seem a little sad. The soundtrack for today's chapter was a song called This Will Make You Love Again by IAMX. Which I do not own btw…but, it is very sweet, and really sad, so I apologise in advance!

Miriallia: Speaking of, Aura also doesn't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Time, love, Valentines Day, late night phone calls, or the emotion generally referred to as nervousness! BUT she does own the song lyrics that Lacus is singing.

Aura: Even though they are really bad. Sorry!

_Chapter 12: The Eve of Valentine_

* * *

14th of February. 

Valentines Day.

A day to show your loved ones just how much you care, normally by sending chocolates, or cards, or perhaps one those cheesy, horribly clichéd, but highly adorable teddy bears. Valentines Day is probably one of the happier, yet stressful times of the year. You never quite know how it will turn out, and you never quite know if your feelings will really get across they way you want. That's the thing about love; it is never quite what you expect.

For those people who have no Valentine, it becomes just another day really. For some, Valentines Day is a cruel reminder of the ones they loved and lost. And for those who haven't learnt to love again, it is a hated day. A day that creeps up and stabs you in the back while you're not looking.

But, luckily, Kira wasn't one of those people. He had a Valentine, his true love, Lacus Clyne.

But that doesn't mean to say he wasn't worried as hell!

"Kira, would you calm down kid?" A tired Mu yawned down the phone. Kira had rung him in a state of nervous panic and worry! He had to listen kindly for the past twenty minutes as the kid rambled on about how he wasn't worthy of Lacus, and how he didn't think the plan would work. He wouldn't have minded so much if it hadn't been 23:35 at night.

"But Mu, you've been with Murrue for so long! Didn't you ever feel like this?!" He sighed at the brunettes' yells. It was way too late for this!

"Every single day kid, but you just have to remember that she chose you. You're the one she wants, and she will be happy with anything you do for her."

"Really?"

"Really really."

He could practically _hear _the kids' happiness as he let out a giddily 'thank you!' Mu couldn't help but smile as he hung up the phone.

"Kids…" He shook his head and quietly crawled back into bed, next to his dearly beloved. He wrapped his arms around Murrue, nuzzling her neck as he did so. She moaned and put her hands on his.

"Who was that?"

"Just the kid, worrying about Valentines Day!"

He could tell Murrue was smiling.

"How many more should we expect tonight?" She asked as she rolled over to face him.

"At least another five."

This was gonna be the start of a very long night…

* * *

Athrun paced the room nervously. Cagalli had fallen asleep ages ago, but he was waaaay too nervous to sleep! Thoughts of Valentines Day, Cagalli, and the 'Master Plan' flooded his tired mind. Gah! He was so nervous! 

What if the plan went horribly wrong?

What if Cagalli didn't like it!

OMG! What if Cagalli decided that she didn't love him after all!?

Athrun was going out of his tiny mind, worrying about this that and the other. He glanced at the phone.

* * *

_Briiing Briiing_

"You get it this time." Mu covered his head with the pillow and nudged Murrue with his foot. She sighed and reached out for the phone, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Murrue, do you think Cagalli loves me?" Athrun's frantic voice came blurting out the handset.

"What if the plans don't work out? What if she finds someone better?!" He then proceeded to bombard her with similar questions, pouring out his heart.

Mu snickered from under his pillow. He could hear the kid, even with his ears covered. He knew he should've been more sympathetic, but it was very early in the morning (00:10 already!) and Murrue was half asleep, yet still listening. Athrun sounded even more frantic than Kira had! A sharp jab to his back told him Murrue wanted him to shut up.

"Listen Athrun, Cagalli and you are perfect together! I've had to sit through many of these conversations with Cagalli before too, and it is perfectly safe to say she thinks the world of you! If you calm down and keep a level head, things will go perfectly fin. Okay Athrun. No problem. Good night!" She turned and hung up the phone.

"Should we unplug it, or-"

_Briiing_

"…You're turn."

* * *

Lacus stared at the lyrics in front of her. She glanced at the clock. Then back down. 

00:23am Valentines Day.

And she still hadn't finished her song!

She was overcome with feelings of fear, worry, excitement, anxiety, and joy. She had so many feelings for Kira; it was hard to put down in just one song.

And what if Kira didn't like it?

She shook her head and stood up. Bad thoughts Lacus! She smiled slightly, and began to sing.

* * *

_Its hard to put down in words_

_All the feelings I keep in my heart_

_But when I look at the stars_

_I notice that even their gleaming smiles_

_Can't compare to the gleam in your eyes_

_Just one of the many parts or you_

_That makes my heart sing_

_Its very own love song

* * *

_

Miriallia leant over her balcony, a small smile on her face. Valentines Day huh? A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered the many that she had shared with Toelle. But, as much as she cherished those memories, she wanted new ones. Ones with Dearka.

Was she a horrible person?

Another tear slid down her cheek. Why? Why didn't she feel ashamed?

No, surely she couldn't be a horrible person for falling in love again.

Love…

There was only one thing she wanted this Valentines Day.

And that was Dearka.

She looked up and spotted a particularly bright star. She wiped away the tears and laughed.

"Happy Valentines Day Toelle!"

* * *

"Miriallia is perfect! Really, she is! She's like an angel sent to earth to watch over me." 

"Dearka, she tried to kill you."

"Yeah well, she used to be a sad angel, but she's happy now! And I want to make sure she stays happy!"

Yzak rolled his eyes at his best friend. He was acting like a lovesick puppy, and frankly, it was sickening.

"Yeah well, you don't see me getting all lovey-dovey over Shiho do you?"

"I thought you said you didn't-" Dearka grinned slyly at his silver haired friend.

"Shut it Elsman!"

"Hey, its Valentines Day! You can't tell me you're not nervous!"

"I'm not nervous." That's was a scary deadpan face Yzak was pulling…

"Liar. I know you called Mu tonight! Murrue told me so! I called about 10 minutes ago. Sounds like they had a busy night…"

Yzak scowled and attempted to hide his blush.

Damn Dearka.

Damn Murrue.

Damn Valentines Day.

* * *

_And sometimes, I hurt a little_

_When I realise that you're not here_

_But I know that we're always connected_

_Oceans apart, even worlds apart_

_I can still feel the warmth of your embrace_

_Through sheer will of the heart

* * *

_

Aura: **sniffles** Omgee…Chapter 12! Such a high number!

Miriallia: Aww…

Nicol: Hey, as Yzak has been found and all can I go say hi to everyone now?

Aura: Of course stupid!

Lacus: Well done Aura! Those lyrics aren't that bad! **Hugs**

Aura: They suck! **Sobs**

Miriallia: Ah…quick everyone! Review before we drown in her tears!

**Soundtrack to Today's Chapter: **This Will Make You Love Again - IAMX


	13. The Heart Returns

Aura:…**wanders across the blank page in a daze **Oh, god…Its been so long D: So, so long!

Yzak: **FFS!!!!!**

Aura: **still in a complete daze** How many…months has it been..?

Yzak: **TOO. MANY. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU BITCH!?**

Aura: Oh, my god…I logged in…and everything is so different D: I feel like, a college student, going back to her nursery school…

Yzak: **YOU'D BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR THIS! YOU-YOU-…STORY KILLER!!**

Aura: Oh, how I've missed your horrible, scary voice Yzak…**glomps**

Yzak: **twitch**

Aura: Okay, okay…here is the part where I give you all my really amazing excuse, and you all read it, nod your heads in complete understanding, and forgive me for my absence. Only problem is that, I don't _have_ an amazing excuse, and it's a tad hard for you; my poor, dear readers, to forgive me, because I'm sure you've grown old, and withered and given up!

Yzak: **has the face of DEATH**

Aura: But I shall be honest, even if its just for the figments of my imagination…

**I couldn't do it!**

I just couldn't write that way! I tried to write from so many different perspectives, but at a general point of view, and I just couldn't! And I lost interest and gave up entirely! In fact, I gave up writing completely! I lost all confidence in myself as a writer, and this is the first time I've written from choice in actual months. I've missed you all so much, and I'm trying to pick myself up, and return to the scene, best I can. Thank you all so much for your support thus far, and I'm truly so sorry for being gone for so long. I hope you can forgive me somewhere in your hearts, as I promise to be a better author than ever before.

Yzak:…**uncharacteristic tear **

Miriallia: That was…beautiful!

Yzak: You're still a bitch though…

Aura: I wouldn't have it any other way!

Yzak: You better upload a chapter now, you know…

Aura: One step ahead of 'ya! I hope we'll all be able to be friends again! I'm sorry to you all, once again! But I am back now, and that's the way its gonna stay! Request a way dear ones, and I will try to make up for everything!

Miriallia: That's the spirit **smiles** look out for the new chapter everyone, and if you're still out there, review and let us know!


	14. Dream Theory

Aura: The first chapter in such a long time…its barely worth it, but, you gotta start somewhere!

Yzak: What do you mean 'barely worth it"!? If this chapter is crap, don't bother coming back!

Miriallia: **whacks him over the head with a strategically placed baseball bat **What Yzak REALLYY means, is that, as long as you're back, and you're trying, it doesn't matter if its not as good as all the others!

Aura: Aww, thank you so much guys! You give me the strength to go on! **Cuddles**

Miriallia: **cuddles back** You're my best friend after all, I can't just leave you!

Aura: Oh Miri! You're my best friend too!

Yzak: Don't you think it's a little sad that you just called an imaginary character you're best friend?

Miri and Aura: SHUT UP!

Yzak: Damn women…

Miriallia: Anyway, here is the next chapter, as promised!

Aura: I hope you enjoy it!

Miriallia: And remember kids, **Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, any of the characters, dreams, night gowns, fear, emotions, blushes, kisses, or sex! **

Aura: Miriallia, this is a pg-13!

_Chapter 13-Dream Theory_

* * *

Sometimes, it doesn't matter how much you love someone, or how much you know they love you. Sometimes, you'll still get so scared. Scared they might leave you, scared they'll find someone better, scared they'll break every you gave them, and the more you love them, the harder it is not to be afraid. She always keeps things to herself, so as not to worry him. He's had a hard enough time, and after the war, there had been so many things on his mind.

But she was scared. So, so scared!

She fidgeted nervously outside the door, raising her hand to knock on the door, biting her lip, then letting her hand drop back down to the hem of her short nightgown.

If she hadn't lent him a room in her mansion for the time being, then he wouldn't even be here to tell in the first place! So, did that mean that she should make the most of it, go in there and tell him the whole thing, or should she go back to her room and deal with it by herself, like she would've had to do if he wasn't here?

But he was here, and if she knocked on his door, she could be encircled by his arms, and he would kiss away the scary things, and maybe…

She blushed at the obscene yet completely beautiful thoughts that ran through her head, and silently scolded herself for letting her feelings run away with her.

She sighed and turned her back on the door. She'd deal with it herself, he needed his sleep anyway.

Well, that was the plan until she opened her eyes to see two piercing violet orbs only inches away from hers.

"**KYAAAAAHHH!!!"**

Kira jumped back in fright as Lacus fell to her knees, clutching her chest and it heaved.

"I'm sorry Lacus! I-I went to get a drink and I came back, and you were just…here!"

"Oh, Kira! You scared the heck out of me!" After this fright, her last one seemed like a kitten in comparison to a tiger.

"What were you doing anyway, Lacus? Is everything okay?" He smiled reassuringly at her, and she turned pink. She ducked her head to hide behind her hair.

"Well...I had a bad dream…" She started. She gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her thin body.

"Tell me all about it."

"Well…it was about you…"

"Did I die?"

"No!"

"Did I leave?"

"Oh, good heavens, no!"

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. He lowered his face closer to hers, as slowly as he could.

"I give up."

She blushed and moved her face up towards his, just as slowly as he moved.

"You…cheated on me."

He blinked, startled for a second, but continued inching closer to her lips, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. She ment more to him than any other girl she could name, and he would prove that.

"Well? Don't be afraid Lacus, who was it?"

Their lips were almost touching; they could taste each other's breath.

"Well…"

Just another inch…

"It was…"

Half an inch…

"_Athrun_."

* * *

Aura: Ahaha, well there you have it folks!

Miriallia: That's an…interesting point to take…?

Yzak: What the hell was that!?

Aura: Oh come on, I thought it'd be a different concept! How often does that happen?!

Miriallia: I guess…and Kira and Athrun's relationship _could _be taken that way I guess!

Aura: Exactly!

Yzak: Oh god…what are we in store for..? D:

Aura: Thank you for reading everyone, and if you're still out there, I promise another one by tomorrow night!

Miriallia: You can hold that too her now! **RxR all!**

* * *

Soundtrack to Today's Chapter: Precious Rose


	15. The Grinch who Made Christmas

Aura: Here it is! The next chapter of which I promised! Thank you to all you readers out there who are still interested in this completely outdated story! **hugs**

Miriallia: And an even BIGGER thank you to all who reviewed! It was so amazing to hear from you again!

Yzak: **twitch**

Miriallia: Don't mind him, you'll understand soon enough!

Aura: T.T I'm so proud!

Miriallia: I'm just amaze you actually kept your promise long enough to update!

Aura: Hey! I promised didn't I!? I felt bad about missing the holidays, because I have so many ideas for them all! But I had to bring out at least ONE Christmas chapter! It's completely belated, but I hope you can love it all the same!

Miriallia: **sweatdrops** It's a bit late, but okay! Just remember kids: **Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, any of the characters, Romance, the concept of Christmas, Teddy Bears, or violent parenting! Thank you!**

_Chapter 14: The Grinch that made Christmas_

* * *

He twitched once.

Do you ever gets those days where you can actually feel your dignity slowly slipping from your body? Seeping from you, like blood from a gaping wound?

He twitched twice.

This was highly insulting to his intelligence, and if his mother had not stepped in and 'insisted' (and by 'insisted' he means 'she threatened to stab me if I did not obey.') he was so sure h wouldn't be here, dressed like this, but rather, strategically hiding the unconscious bodies of all the people who had suggested this in the first place!

He twitched a third time.

There was so much snow! Snow, everywhere! He really hated snow. It was so cold, and always turned into brown slush. Brown slush was not fun, or cute, or romantic, or whatever stupid words people used to describe the frozen watered-down chemicals we call 'snow'. To be honest, he hated Christmas too. Well, not _real _Christmas. Just the strange, children's version, with the whole Santa concept, and the nativity plays, and the knocking-on-doors-singing-like-they'd-learnt-from-Dearka-and-asking-for-money con, that people more commonly refused to as 'Christmas Caroling'.

Grumbling, he trudged up to the front door, trying to look as angry as he could, considering he was shin deep in the fluffy whiteness he despised so much.

Okay, he was willing to admit that she was pretty attractive, and okay, he had kissed her. And he had nothing against the celebrating of Christmas, but this was just too far!

This was taking the romance, the giving, the forgiving, and the receiving of Christmas, and throwing them all over the horizon!

It was _that_ far!

His face twisted into an embarrassed scowl, and he growled. Better get this over and done with before another passer-by came. One more muffled snicker, or 'Aww' and he wasn't sure he could fight the desire to kill anymore.

"Right. 3…2…1…"

He hoisted up the enormous white teddy, tucking it securely under one arm, straightened up his Santa hat, brushed off some particularly stubborn snowflakes from his Santa suit, and knocked on Shiho's front door.

As the door creaked open, he blew the hat's pompom out of the way, and he pulled the teddies' big red bow out of the way of his face, and attempted to smile at Shiho's shocked, yet still amazingly beautiful, expression. He was his smile looked more like a smirk, because they always did in the mirror. But right now, he didn't particularly care about his own scary expressions. No, what he cared about the most, was the beautiful , sparkling, excited smile that lit up Shiho's delicate face. He cleared his throat, blushing uncontrollably.

"Merry Christmas, Shiho."

* * *

Aura: I'm sorta proud of this one! I'm getting the flow back, slowly! Thank you all again for still being here, and I hope you all had a really good Christmas and New Years! If you don't celebrate either, I hope you had a good holiday all the same!

Miriallia: But we gotta go, Yzak seems…

Yzak: **twitching, drooling, and rocking back and forth**

Aura: Un-nerved?

Miriallia: Yes, that's perhaps the word for it **sweatdrops**

Aura: Anyway, RxR if you can please! Confidence is at such a low! I love you all!


	16. The Fake Chapter

Hey there everyone! It's me again, returning with the nasty delusion of writing a new chapter. But alas, this is only an announcement. I'm editing a lot of my stories right now, because so many of them are very badly written, or have such painstakingly obvious mistakes, I cry in shame every time I re-read them. So this is to tell you to WATCH OUT! Because I'm doing a lot of editing to make these stories better for you to read.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this 

Aura loves all you beloved FanFictioners, because without you guys, I would have zilch confidence in my writings and imagination!

Thank you all!

x


	17. All of These Hours to Come

Hmmm. So. This is Awkward... I have been away for so long, I do not think I even have to right to return to you all. You are so brilliant, absolutely everyone of you, and I am sorry I haven't been around much lately. I want very desperately to write you something, so. Here goes really.

WISH ME LUCK BROS!

I do not own any of the things. ANY OF THEM. Except maybe the idea that Miriallia reads a lot? She just seems like the type? And especially not 'The Hours' by Michael Cunningham. But it is a very good book that I recommend everyone read at some point.

* * *

_I feel certain that I am going mad again. _

_I feel we can't go through another of those terrible times._

_And I shan't recover this time. _

_I begin to hear voices, and I can't concentrate. _

_So I am doing what seems the best thing to do. _

_You have given me the greatest possible happiness. _

_You have been in every way all that anyone could be. _

_I don't think two people could have been happier 'til this terrible disease came. _

Miriallia loved this kind of book. You know the type, the ones that make you stand up and think about your life, and the life of those around you. There was nothing she loved more than understanding the thoughts of individuals who have somehow been through more than herself, and lived to tell the tale. In this case, the woman did not live to tell anyone anything. Miriallia was a big fan of Western Literature, and as soon as a new one was translated, she would run home to her laptop just to make the fast track delivery. Her newest one, The Hours, arrived a few days ago. She'd been itching to start this and somehow, something always got in the way. The first day, she had so much paperwork to get sorted through that she had to ignore it, even though it was vaguely hovering in the corner, praying to be opened. The second day, she had to sit through a very tedious family dinner with lots of wailing nephew, angry aunts and demands of "WHO IS THIS DEAR-KAR MAN?" She had been required to stay over night, and she'd triumphed through the day having only been angry once! Well, twice if you count that incident with the parsnips. And at the end of it all, she retired to the spare room to look for her well deserved read, where she realised she hadn't packed the book at all, only an encyclopedia of Dinosaurs belonging to Dearka.

Why would Dearka even care about Dinosaurs?

Anyway, on the morning of the third day, she drove home at 19975765438 miles per hour, just to beat the morning traffic and be home a few hours before work. This went as well as could be expected, and she ended up being delayed by road works anyway. So, when she finally got home after work, she was angry, irritable, and out to kill anything that so much as whispered in her direction. She stormed through the front door, locked all the doors and windows, switched off all the light, and barricaded herself into her bedroom to read by candle light. Nothing disturbs Miriallia when she needs to read, and there was a never a more desperate time than now.

_I can't fight any longer._

_I know that I am spoiling your life, that without me you could work. And you will I know._

_You see I can't even write this properly. _

_I can't read._

There was no denying that this book had been worth the wait. She was only on the prologue and already this book was more touching than anything she'd ever read before. It was heartbreaking really, to understand even a tiny bit of this woman's mind...

_What I want to say is, I owe all the happiness of my life to you. _

_You have been entirely patient with me and incredibly good. _

_I want to say that — everybody knows it. _

Maybe, she thought to herself, she shouldn't always want to understand such pain all the time...I mean, its not like she tries all that hard to understand the people around her. Like Dearka for example...

_If anybody could have saved me it would have been you. _

_Everything has gone from me but the certainty of your goodness. _

_I can't go on spoiling your life any longer. _

_I don't think two people could have been happier than we have been. _

As tears slipped down her pale cheeks she realises that really, she never even tries to understand Dearka. I mean, when was the last time she even spoke to him? She let the book drop from her hands and into her lap. How many days has it been since she last saw him? She has been so wrapped up in her own life that she had completely forgotten to contact him. She briefly wondered if he was even okay? What if something had happened to him and she didn't know anything about it?

_I don't think two people could have been happier than we have been. _

She jumped up in a sudden flash, the book hitting the floor, her face flooding with tears, and she grabbed the phone. She tripped over the book in the process, kicking it under the bed. She frantically typed in Dearkas number and waited, agitated, while the rings passed. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. She began to panic as she realised that he wasn't there. She was a terrible girlfriend and probably deserved this. He was probably out having fun after realising that he'd been wasting his time with her. She knew she loved books, but she never knew that one could make her feel like this. Like, she hasn't even started living. Like her own life is so trivial. Like, the only thing she could be certain of was Dearka, and now he isn't even around. What if-

**Knock knock**

She jumped as someone or something knocked on her bedroom door. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she started un barricading the door as she called out.

"Who is it?"

"Its me silly, why are all the lights out?" Dearkas laughter came resounding through the door and her heart. She practically through the desk out of the way of the door and wrenched it open to see Dearka standing in the doorway with a goofy grin and a box of chocolates.

"I know how much you like to eat chocolate when you read, and I figured you'd be reading since-"

He never finished, as Miriallia leaped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and began showering him with kisses.

"I'm so. Sorry. I didn't. Call you." She breathed between kisses.

Dearka kissed her back with as much force, slowly stroking the back of her head and walking over to the bed all in one fluid movement.

"I wasn't. expecting you .too."

"I. I just. Want you to know. That I love you."

"And I love you Miri-sweet."

"Why do you. Call me that."

"Because. Because. I don't know. Kissing. Inhibited thinking."

He layed her on the bed and she giggled as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Now, lets see what we can do with these chocolates hmm?"

* * *

Okay, so I may have been pushing the rating a little at the end, but that is why it is non-descriptive. Yes.

Aha, so yes. Incase any of you were wondering, the Italics is the suicide note of Virginia Woolf, used by Michael Cunningham in The Hours. It is very heart breaking and it is such a fantastic book. I DO NOT OWN VIRGINIA WOOLF, BUT IF I DID I WOULD HAVE KEPT HER SO SAVE.

Over and out.

x


End file.
